Surviving the Storm
by BluePeacocke
Summary: Surviving the rough streets of Mangrove River and the volatile Braxton household is a daily struggle for Darryl "Brax" Braxton. Robbed of his childhood, he finds solace in the love he has for his brothers. He will never stop fighting for a better life for all of them, no matter the cost!
1. Empty

**Chapter One: Empty **

The bell rang and Brax was relieved to be finished school for the day. He had too much on his mind already that he could not muster the concentration or care to learn about anything they tried to teach him in the classroom. The subjects that his teacher waxed lyrical about seemed so trivial to him. Useless facts about science or geography did not help him. The lessons and skills that he needed, he had to learn on his own, outside of the comfort of the classroom. And unlike some silly school quiz, the tests he had to endure could carry very real consequences. Life and death consequences. Lucky for Brax he was a fast learner. He had to be.

Brax grabbed his bag and jogged along the verandah to the Infants classrooms. Walking into the Grade Two classroom he called for his younger brother Heath to join him. "Darryl may I have a word please?" Brax turned to see the familiar stern face of Health's teacher beckoning him over.

"Is there a problem Mrs Anderson?" Brax replied.

"Yes there is Darryl! For the second time this week your brother has forgotten to bring his lunch to school. He was found on the playground at lunchtime today bullying some kindergarten children for their sandwiches. I need to discuss this problem with your mother because he is headed for a suspension if I get any more complaints of this sort."

"My mother isn't able to travel at the moment because she is about to have a baby, but I'll make sure he remembers his lunch tomorrow Mrs Anderson. And I'll talk to him about the bullying. Please don't report this to the Principal. I promise it won't happen again!" Brax looked down at his little brother who was staring at the ground. His heart felt heavy. He would do anything for things to be different.

"OK, but he is on his very last warning! Next time I have a problem with him, I will be reporting it and your mother will be called," Mrs Anderson stammered and stormed back to her desk.

"Thank you Mrs Anderson! You won't have any more trouble with Heath!" Brax grabbed his little brother by the hand and dragged him out of the classroom.

As they began the long walk home to the outskirts of Mangrove River, Brax gave his brother a slight shove. "What were you thinking Heath? Picking on little kindergarten kids? I have taught you better than that!"

"I'm sorry Brax! I didn't mean to hurt them. I was just hungry." Heath replied in almost a whisper. A tear silently fell down the face of the young boy. Brax felt his whole body ache as he looked down at his brother. He knew just how hungry Heath was because Brax himself hadn't eaten a meal in days either. He would do anything to give Heath a better life, but at only 12years old himself, there was only so much he could do. Brax wrapped his arm around Heath in an attempt to comfort him.

"I know buddy. I'm sorry! I'm sure that mum has done some shopping today, so we'll get something to eat when we get home." Brax stated more confidently than he felt.

The two Braxton boys walked into their Mangrove River home. The neglected house was dark and all the curtains were closed. Brax stepped over the clutter in the hallway and headed towards his parents room. "Mum, are you home?" Brax called out. "Mum?"

"Where is she Brax?" Heath followed closely behind his big brother.

"I'm not sure mate. Let's go and get you something to eat." Brax walked towards to the kitchen and felt his heart begin to sink as he was greeted with the same sight he had left that morning. An empty fridge, empty shelves and an empty cupboard. His mother had promised him that she would go shopping that day. She had promised that she would use the last of the money their father had left on food and not alcohol this time. Brax didn't know when his father was due to return from his latest trip. His mysterious trips had become much more frequent lately and were lasting longer each time. Not that Brax minded because things were always calmer when his father was away, but they did face other challenges when he was gone. Their mother became absent-minded and more easily surrendered to her demons – alcohol and gambling- without her husband to distract her.

Heath saw the anguish on his big brothers face and instantly knew that their mother had let them down again. He flopped onto the couch and let out a sob. He didn't understand why their cupboards were not brimming with food like other families he knew. He did not understand why his friends had mothers who would spend the morning making and filling their children's lunchboxes, while his own mother was not even awake when he left the house. "Brax can we go to next door to Joel's place and ask for some food?"

"No!" Brax grunted joining his little brother on the couch.

"Why not? Joel always has yummy food at school. Please Brax?"

"I said NO!" Brax shouted more loudly than he intended.

Heath was only 8yrs old and didn't quite understand the unwritten, unspoken but unquestionable rule of the Braxton family -never share your problems with the outside world. But Brax certainly did! He had learnt this particular lesson at a very young age and had a scar next to his right eye as an eternal reminder. When Heath was a baby and was rushed to hospital for an almost critical head knock and fall, the doctors turned to little Brax for the missing answers to a seemingly fictitious story from their mother Cheryl Braxton. When members from the Police and DOCS showed up on the Braxton doorstep that night asking questions, Danny Braxton left his first born son with no doubt as to what he thought about the visit. After his father had dragged a 4yr old Brax to the police station and made him give an entirely different account of Heath's accident, he took his son home and made sure he would never open his mouth against the family again. He had used a belt to teach the lesson that day and as Brax lay aching and bruised, locked in his room for the week and unable to see out of one eye, he knew it was one he would never forget.

As he looked across at his little brother now, Brax struggled to find the words to explain the way things had to be. No matter how bad things got or how desperate they became, asking for help was not an option. Even though Danny and Cheryl Braxton had their flaws, these must never be discussed. The Braxton boys must protect their parents and no one must know what goes on behind closed doors. "Heath, listen to me. You must never tell anyone about this. Do you hear me? Mum will get us food and Dad will be home soon. We are fine and it will all be OK. You don't need to ask anyone for help because I'll always look after you. Do you understand?" Brax searched his brother's face for a sign that he understood. He needed to know that Heath would never have to find out first hand what Danny Braxton thought of little boys who said too much.

"Yes Brax! I understand, it was just an idea." Heath replied glumly, not quite grasping the urgency of his brother's response but knowing that if Brax thought it was for the best, then it usually was.

"Well I have a better idea! Get changed out of your uniform, we are going out." Brax ordered.


	2. Waves

**Chapter Two****: Waves **

"Where are we going Brax?" whined Heath. They had been walking for what felt like an hour already and Heath was feeling weary. Brax could see the lack of food was taking its toll on the young boy. Heath who usually could not sit still for a minute was struggling to keep up with the slow walking pace. It made Brax all the more determined to follow through with his plan.

"Don't ask questions. We are almost there." Brax replied. Casting his own weariness aside, he picked up his brother and piggybacked him the remainder of the way.

They stopped outside a little corner store. Big blue letters on the shop front read 'Summer Bay Convenience Store.' Summer Bay was the closet neighbouring town to Mangrove River. Even though the two towns were close in location, that was where the similarities ended. The derelict and crime-riddled streets of Mangrove River were worlds apart from the well-looked after, beautiful coastal town of Summer Bay. Brax rarely came to The Bay but he thought he had more of a chance of getting away with his plan here, where no one knew who he was, than in his hometown.

Brax put Heath down and walked him to a large cluster of bushes that were across the road from the store. Brax dropped to his knees facing his brother. "I need you to wait for me behind here, OK? I won't be long."

"Where are you going Brax?" Heath asked anxiously.

"I'm just going across to the store to get us some food."

"I want to come too!" moaned Heath.

"No, I need you to wait for me here. Don't move and don't talk to anyone. I'll be back in a minute." Brax didn't wait for his brother to reply before rushing across the road towards the store. Brax did not want to do what he was about to do, but he knew he had no choice. For the welfare of his brother there was little that he would not do. No risk that he would not take. Having Heath take the same risks was not an option though, so he walked into the store alone.

"Good afternoon young fella! Is there anything I can help you with?" Brax's heart sank as the friendly old shopkeeper greeted him. Brax was hoping that the store would be a bit busier. He wanted to slip in unnoticed. The attention of the shopkeeper made everything much more difficult.

"No I am fine thanks!" Brax mumbled and walked over to the furthest aisle from the counter. He slowly paced down the aisle. He felt his stomach rumble as he examined the shelves crammed full of food. He could not afford to be reckless though. He had to be smart.

A group of teenagers walked into the store. They were chatting and laughing and jovially greeted the shopkeeper. This was the opportunity that he had been hoping for and Brax knew that he had to act fast. Being careful to remain out of sight of the counter, he grabbed a block of cheese and slid it into his pocket. He walked back along the aisle and peered around the corner. The shopkeeper was busy serving and chatting to the group, so Brax stuffed two chocolate bars into his other pocket and rushed out the door.

Brax raced back across the road to where Heath was sitting. "Let's go Heath, we need to move quickly." Brax dragged his brother down the street to the Summer Bay beach. He found a spot near where some local surfers were enjoying the waves and both boys flopped down onto the sand. "Here, eat some of this." Brax handed Heath the block of cheese. It wasn't the ideal meal, but cheese had its benefits. It was small enough to fit in his pocket and filling enough to take the edge off the hunger. As Heath devoured his half of the block, Brax looked out at the ocean. The surfers gliding on the waves looked untouchable. Out there on the ocean the harsh realities of the land seemed far away. Brax longed for that kind of freedom.

"Hey, save some for me!" Brax chuckled as he grabbed the cheese off his little brother.

"I'm still hungry Brax!" Heath moaned.

"I know, but I need some too! And I have a surprise for you…" Brax watched as Heath's face lit up.

"What? What surprise?" Brax handed Heath the chocolate bar that he had managed to grab on his way out of the shop. Heath let out a happy squeal as snatched the chocolate bar from Brax. It was the first smile that Brax had seen on Heath's face for days and it made it a lot easier to cast the guilt aside. The stealing did not feel so wrong when he could see his brother slowly coming back to life in front of his eyes.

After their feast Brax was not in a hurry to start the long walk back to Mangrove River and looking over at Heath, he could see that he was in no hurry either. Their home was not a place of comfort and the golden sand of Summer Bay felt warm and the ocean soothing. "That will be us one day Heath." Brax stated, looking out at the ocean.

"What?" Heath replied confused.

"Surfing! One day I'll find a way to get us a surfboard and we will be the champions of the waves. No one will be able to stop us out there! How does that sound?"

"Really Brax? You will get us a surfboard?"

"Yep really!"

"Awesome!" Brax smiled at the thought of it. Him and his brother surfing, unstoppable in their ocean refuge. He would make it happen!

When the sun began to set, Brax begrudgingly decided that they must leave their beach haven. "Let's go Heath, it's time to go home!"

"Do we have to Brax? Why can't we stay here at the beach?"

"Because it's getting late and you have to get home to finish your homework. You can't upset Mrs Anderson again tomorrow." Brax pulled Heath up to his feet and they began the long journey home.


	3. Line of Fire

******Thank you very much for the kind reviews! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter Three****: Line of** **Fire **

As Brax opened the front door of their Mangrove River house, he was confronted with darkness and silence. He had hoped that his mother would be home by now, but evidently the house had remained empty in their absence. It was not unusual for Cheryl Braxton to disappear for hours at a time but Brax could not help but worry on this occasion. Her home away from home, The Mangrove River RSL Club, was no place for a lady who was 8-months pregnant and suffered from an alcohol addiction. Brax had lost count of the number of times the police had dropped her back home after she had written herself off at the club. He had hoped that being pregnant with her third child would be enough of a motivation to stay off the alcohol for a few months. Unfortunately even the health of her unborn child was not enough to stop her though and Brax was filled with shame every time the officers had handed him his extremely drunk mother in the last few months. The judgment in their eyes was almost too much for him to bear.

"Is Mum home Brax?" questioned Heath.

"No, it's just you and me mate. Why don't you grab your homework and I'll help you get it finished before it gets too late."

"Aww, I hate homework Brax. Can't we just watch TV instead?" Heath complained.

"No! Stop whinging and lets just get it done ay!" Brax stated firmly. He hated homework too but he saw it as a necessary evil. He did not want Heath to be in any more trouble with his teacher than he already was. Brax also saw education as a potential way of changing his life. If he could just find a way of getting himself and Heath through school then maybe, just maybe, they could rise above the lives their parents had created for them. A life of options, rather than of crime and poverty.

The boys sat around the dining table working through their homework. Heath struggled to make any sense of the spelling activities he had to complete but luckily for him, Brax patiently helped him complete each task. Brax knew that Heath found all schoolwork difficult and it was for this reason that Heath was often disruptive in class. While Brax himself did not love school, he did not find it as challenging as his brother and he tried to help Heath as much as he could.

Brax heard the rough jingle of keys coming from the front door and dropped his pencil immediately. He would know that sound anywhere and a wave of terror instantly washed over him. "Heath, just leave that now. Go to your room, close the door and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Why Brax?" asked Heath, confused by the sudden change in his brother's mood.

"GO!" Brax yelled impatiently at his brother and shoved him off the chair to get him moving. Heath was not sure what was going on but his brother looked scared and in no mood to be questioned, so he made his way down the hall to his bedroom.

Brax turned towards the front door and was greeted with the terrifying image of his father entering the house. Danny Braxton was a tall man with an intimidating presence. His arms were covered in tattoos and he wore black head-to-toe. He was a man that you did not mess with! His first- born son knew this more than most. It only took Brax a few seconds to realise that his initial fears were accurate. He had come to learn that when his father returned from one of his trips away, he invariably returned home drunk. Drunk and looking for trouble and that is why Brax had to get Heath out of the firing line.

As Danny stumbled down the hallway towards the living area, Brax tried to remain calm. As his heart thumped in his chest as he desperately tried to keep his composure. He knew what was coming and that it could not be stopped. He also knew that if he did not face his father head on, that Danny would find an even easier target to take his anger out on. Brax closed his eyes and prayed that Heath would listen for once and stay in his room.

"Darryl!" Danny slurred.

"Dad!" Brax replied looking into his father's glassy eyes.

"Where is your mother? I want some dinner."

"She isn't home," Brax slowly replied.

"Where is she? Pissin' away me money again I suppose?" the anger was gradually starting to build in Danny's voice.

"I don't know where she is."

"Well, you'll just have to get me somethin' then. Make it snappy cos I'm starvin'! I'll deal with her later!" Danny barked at his son and slumped onto the couch.

Brax very cautiously replied to the request. "I can't get you anything to eat dad, there's no food left."

It took a while for Danny to process that his order had been denied. He gradually stood up and walked over to his son grabbing his t-shirt with both hands. "Where has it all gone? Have you and your brother been stuffin' yourselves stupid?" Danny was now yelling and Brax steeled himself for what was coming next.

"I'm sorry dad," Brax cried in a final attempt to calm his father but it was to no avail.

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it! You're all useless! All three of you! What did I do to deserve such a pathetic, good-for-nothin' family?" Danny screamed as he slammed Brax into the wall. Brax fell to the floor from the impact and Danny began to kick him. Brax closed his eyes and clenched his body as he endured blow after blow from his father's boot. He held in the sobs because he did not want Heath to hear him and come to his aid and he tried to picture the ocean in his mind. Every time the boot slammed into his body he imagined it was a wave. A wave trying to knock him from his board as he happily surfed the ocean.

Brax slowly opened his eyes as the blows finally came to a stop. It was at that moment that he saw Danny pick up Heath's cricket bat and slam it into his chest. Then Danny's foot come towards Brax's face and pressed down onto his throat. Brax couldn't breathe as his father continually applied pressure, cutting off his airflow. "Get up Darryl! No son of mine will stay lyin' on the floor like a big girl!" Danny sneered as he removed his foot from his son's throat. Brax coughed and struggled for air as he stumbled back onto his feet. "Now get out of me face, I don't want to look at you!" boomed Danny as he made his way back to the couch.

Brax staggered away from the living area and into Heath's room. As he opened the door he saw his little brother shaking with fear, cowering under the bed. Seeing Brax covered in blood and bruises did not help to calm him. Brax was in too much pain to comfort his brother, so he made his way straight to the bed, lay down and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Heath crawled out from under the bed and stood looking at his brother. Even though he was only twelve, Brax was strong and smart and Heath always felt safe with his brother by his side. No one at school would mess with Brax and Heath knew that he was always protectively looking out for him. Heath also knew that the one person Brax feared was their father. When you crossed Danny Braxton, you did not escape unscathed and that included family. Especially Brax! Seeing his brother like this frightened Heath. Brax was the strong one and Heath needed him. "Braxxxx, wake-up! Are you OK?" Heath pleaded as he shook his big brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine Heath!" Brax whispered. "You don't have to worry about me. And don't worry about dad. I'll stay in here with you tonight, so you are safe. He'll never hurt you while I am here." Brax's voice was soft and hoarse as he tried the muster the strength to talk. "Come on, hop up. It's bed time." Heath carefully slid onto the bed next to his brother and pulled the blanket over them both.


	4. Give and Take

**Thank you for all the kind reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as much as I am loving writing it! **

**Chapter Four: Give and Take **

Heath was woken by the sound of the phone ringing. He did not know what time it was but the darkness indicated that it was very early in the morning. The ringing continued as Heath rolled over to face Brax. Heath sat straight up, alarmed by the sight in front of him. His brother looked even worse this morning than he did last night. His face was bruised and swollen and his lips were pale, almost bluish in colour. His breathing was loud and fast and Heath could see that each breath Brax took was a painful effort.

"Brax," Heath gently tapped his brother. "Brax are you awake?"

"Yes," Brax's voice was barely audible as he answered his brother.

"Are you sick?" Heath had seen his brother beaten up many times before, but never like this. Never to a point where he could barely breathe. Heath was worried and he didn't know what to do. Brax slowly opened his eyes and saw the worried look on Heath's face.

"I'm OK. Just… give…. me…. a…. minute." Brax replied in between breaths. Brax knew there was something wrong. He had been finding it progressively harder to breathe as the night wore on but with Danny around, seeking help was not a simple task.

The phone continued to ring. Brax carefully stood up and very slowly made his way to the door. He peered out into the living room and saw his father passed out on the couch. The continuous ringing of the phone had not even slightly stirred him. "Heath…go….and….answer….the….. phone….for…..me," Brax panted. Heath could see that Brax was struggling, so he bounded out of the room and picked up the phone.

"Hello," said Heath.

"Hello. Is your father there sweetie?" a nice sounding lady replied.

"No, he is asleep."

"Can you go and wake him for me? This is important. I need to talk to him because your mother is in hospital." Heath did not know what to do. He knew that it was not wise to wake a sleeping Danny but he didn't know how to deal with the news that Cheryl was in hospital. He looked over at Brax and waved him over to the phone. Brax was the one who always had the answers, not him. Brax sighed and slowly walked towards the phone.

"Hello? Are you there?" the lady called out.

Brax grabbed the phone. "Yes," he replied.

"I need to speak to your father, can you get him for me please?" the lady was growing impatient now.

"No. He…is….sick." Brax puffed.

"Well you need to give him this message urgently. Your mother is in hospital. We have been trying to call all night. She has had the baby. Can you tell your dad that he needs to come to the Reefton Lakes hospital?" Brax couldn't believe it. He knew the birth was getting close but he wasn't expecting it to happen just yet.

"Yes! Thank you! What…did….she….have?" Brax inquired.

"A little boy!"

"Is… he… OK?" Brax asked hesitantly. He knew that his mother had consumed alcohol throughout the entire pregnancy, despite the doctor's pleas for her to stop drinking. Brax himself had tried everything to get her to stop as well but he was powerless against her addiction. The health of his sibling had weighed heavily on his mind.

"Just perfect!" Brax smiled as he hung up the phone. A rare blessing and he was thankful!

A worried looking Heath interrupted Brax from his thoughts. "Is Mum OK Brax? The lady said she was in hospital."

"Yes! She….had….the….baby. We….have…..a….brother." Brax smiled at Heath.

"Really? A boy? Awesome!" Heath cried. Brax slumped down at the dining table. His brief happiness was short lived. He was really struggling to breathe and he would now have to wake his father. He did not know what kind of mood Danny would wake up in today but he was in no state to contend with another bout of his anger. The hospital would start asking questions if their father did not make an appearance soon though, so Brax had no choice.

Brax walked over to the couch and began to prod his father. "Dad, wake…up!" Danny finally began to stir and looked up at his son.

"What? What's going on?" he mumbled.

"Mum…had….the….baby…..Dad. We…have…to….go…..to….the….hospital." Brax gasped. Danny sat straight up upon hearing the news. It took a minute for him to register what was going on, but then he leapt off the couch.

"Right! Your mother always did have impeccable timin'! Interruptin' me sleep. Grab your brother and both of ya get moving into the ute." Danny stammered. He walked to the sink and splashed his face with water. He needed to get himself together. The last thing he wanted was another kid to look after, nonetheless he would now have to go and play happy families at the hospital. Not easy to do at the best of times, let alone with a hangover. That woman would be the death of him!

The car trip to the hospital was a silent one. Heath did not dare speak and Brax was too busy focusing on getting enough air into his lungs. It was not until they were nearing the end of the drive that it occurred to Danny that he had not asked about the gender of his child. "Darryl? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy." That is one small blessing thought Danny. Boys he knew, but girls were different all together. They were emotional and unpredictable and knew how to manipulate men. Boys were simpler. Danny knew how to teach his sons to play by his rules. His boys knew not to step out of line and they knew their place. Another boy added to the Braxton clan would fit fine.

Danny led the boys to the maternity ward of the hospital. They stopped at the waiting area and he pointed his sons to the plastic hospital chairs. "Wait here while I go and see ya mother. Don't even think about causin' any trouble." Danny stormed off and left the boys on their own. Heath looked over at his big brother as he crumpled onto one of the seats. His breathing was sounding even more labored and Heath could see how much pain he was in. Heath slid into the seat next to his brother and Brax's body immediately slumped against him. Brax's eyes closed and his head rested on Heath's shoulder.

"Brax, are you OK?" Heath asked anxiously. "Brax? Braxxxx?"

"Mmmm" Brax's reply was barely audible. Heath started to panic. Something was clearly wrong with his brother. The fact that they were in a hospital was a blessing and calmed Heath slightly, but he knew his father would not be happy if Heath started talking to the hospital staff. Brax began coughing and Heath looked down to see that as he coughed blood was coming from his mouth. As Brax slumped even further into Heath, he decided that his fear of Brax's condition outweighed his fear of his father, so he called out to the closest nurse.

"Help me please, my brother needs help!" Heath cried. The nurse rushed over and was immediately horrified at the sight of the boy. Despite his face been swollen and bruised, he still looked pale and his lips were blue.

"Somebody call a doctor," she called out. The nurse then turned to Heath, "What happened to your brother darling?" she asked in a gentle voice. Heath didn't know what to say, so he said nothing and stared at the ground. Some hospital staff rushed over with a bed and carefully lifted Brax onto the bed.

"What are we dealing with here? What happened to this boy?" the doctor urgently inquired.

"I don't know doctor. His brother isn't talking but from the bruising, it appears he has been involved in a violent fight of some description."

"He has lost consciousness. Quick, get him out of here so we can see what we are dealing with." Heath stood as he watched Brax get wheeled away. A darkness formed inside him, a darkness that he had never known. Heath knew what it was to suffer, his short life had been far from easy, but he had always faced the tough times with Brax by his side. No matter the obstacle, Brax always got them through it somehow.

It felt like a lifetime ago that Heath was celebrating the news of his new brother. Heath should have known that the happiness would be short lived. It always was! But if the price he had to pay for a new brother was losing Brax, it was a price he was not prepared to pay. As Heath sat back down on the waiting room chair, he had never felt so alone in his life!


	5. Waiting

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed! Hope you enjoy the chapter! :) **

**Chapter Five: Waiting **

Heath was a forlorn figure as he sat in the waiting area. A kind looking nurse came and sat next to him. She could see how distressed the little boy was so she gently placed her arm around his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. "What is your name sweetie?" she softly inquired. Heath continued to look down at his hands. He couldn't find the words to speak. His mind was all cloudy. The nurse hopped down off the seat and knelt on the ground in front of Heath, trying to catch eye contact with him. "My name is Lila. Did you want to tell me your name?"

"Heath," he mumbled.

"We are looking after your brother Heath, I'm sure he is going to be fine. But we do need to speak to your parents. Do you know how we can contact them?" Heath was feeling so lost that at this point having Danny around almost sounded appealing. Heath slowly raised his arm and pointed to the hallway that his father had disappeared down. "The maternity ward?" she questioned and Heath nodded back. This situation was becoming more confusing by the minute but Lila was relieved that they may soon have some answers. "Heath, what is your family name, so that I can find them?"

Heath spoke so softly that she barely heard him mutter the word "Braxton." As Lila stood up and headed down the hallway, Heath closed his eyes and curled up in ball on the plastic chair.

Heath did not know how long he had been drifting in and out of sleep when he felt the rough hands of his father yank him from his daze. "Heath, get up boy! We have to go see your brother." At the mention of Brax, Heath shot up.

"Where is he?" he quickly asked.

"Stop askin' questions and just do what you're told." Danny replied gruffly. Heath could see that his father was in no mood to being questioned, so he held his tongue and followed him down the corridor.

They entered a dark room and Heath was confronted with a horrible sight. His strong, older brother was lying there asleep and looking surprisingly small. He was hooked up to a ventilator and he was surrounded by all kinds of wires and machines. Heath could feel the tears that he had been holding back all day, welling in his eyes. A doctor entered the room. "Mr Braxton?" the doctor directed his question at Danny.

"Yeah."

"Is this your son?" the doctor turned and looked towards Brax.

"Yeah, that's me son, Darryl."

"Right. Darryl is in a pretty bad way right now Mr Braxton. He has three fractured ribs and the fractured ribs have punctured a hole in your son's lung. This puncture was the reason he lost consciousness. You got him to us just in time. Any longer without air and this may have been a very different conversation."

"Good. So he is fine then?" Danny casually asked.

"His life is no longer in danger but he is far from fine Mr Braxton. We have had to insert a chest tube between his ribs to help drain the air and allow the lungs to re-expand. He is also struggling to breathe on his own and needs extra oxygen. When he wakes he will be in immense pain from the fractured ribs. Your son has suffered a major trauma. How did he sustain these injuries?" the doctor asked sternly.

"I don't know." Danny replied.

"Yes, you said. I'm sure you understand that we have a few questions about how your son ended up in this condition and how his primary guardian seems to have no idea either. We are also struggling to understand why it was your young son that alerted us to Darryl's condition and not you."

"What are you suggestin' _doctor_?" Danny snapped.

The doctor did not have time to respond when two police officers walked into the room. "Danny Braxton, please follow us. You are needed for questioning in regards to injuries suffered by your son."

"Is this some kind of joke? I've already told them I know nothin'. I've been away and came back this morning cos me wife had a baby. I can't leave me other son anyway." Danny yelled.

"We just want to ask you a few questions. It is procedure. Your son can stay here with the nurse staff until we are finished." The policewoman looked down at Heath and directed the next question to him. "Are you OK to stay here while we talk to your dad? The nurses will look after you."

Heath nodded and watched as Danny was escorted out of the room.

Heath then found himself back in the company of the kind nurse Lila. "Hey Heath. How are you going?" she gently asked. When he didn't answer she continued. "Would you like me to take you to see your mother and your new baby brother?" Heath loved his mother but she had never been a source of comfort for him. Not like Brax. Heath looked across at his big brother. Heath needed to stay here. He needed his brother and his brother needed him.

"No." Heath replied.

"OK, we can stay here with Darryl. It's been a big day. You must be hungry. Should I go and get us some food?" she asked. Heath had been so worried for his brother that he had forgotten how hungry he was, but at the mention of food his stomach rumbled.

"Yes please," he responded enthusiastically. It was the first time she had seen a glimmer of life in the boy since he first alerted her to his brother's condition.

Lila smiled, "Food it is then," and she headed off to see what she could find.

When Lila returned to the room with a whole collection of hospital canteen food, Heath could not believe his luck. He sat there and devoured all of the food that Lila was able to find. It appeared to her that the little boy may not have had a good hearty meal in quite a while and she smiled sadly. Looking over at his older brother, she could not help but feel for these two young boys. She knew that in order to help them, she needed to break the code of silence. From the brief time she had spent with Heath, she got a sense that he relied on his older brother. When she suggested leaving the room, he tensed up and clung to the bed. If Darryl was the leader of the pair, she knew her best chance of finding out what had happened was before he woke up.

"You must have been hungry Heath? Did you enjoy that?" Lila asked.

"Yes, it was awesome." The little boy replied.

"I bet you didn't have time for breakfast before you came into the hospital this morning?"

"No, we had to get here quickly." Heath responded.

"Of course! When did you find out that your mum had had the baby?"

"The phone was ringing when I woke up and the lady from the hospital told Brax."

"Brax?" she asked.

"That's what I call my brother. He hates being called Darryl"

"Why does he hate his name so much?"

"I don't know, but I think its because Dad chose it for him." Heath innocently replied.

Lila could feel how close she was to breaking the silence. She had to tread carefully to keep the conversation alive. "That makes sense. Do Brax and your Dad not get on that well?"

Heath paused before answering. He suddenly felt uncomfortable about where this conversation was going. He liked Lila, he had begun to trust her, but Brax had told him to never speak about his parents to anyone. Never! "Only sometimes."

"I sometimes don't get on with my father either. He get's very angry with me and we have big fights. Do Brax and your Dad ever fight?"

Heath turned away from Lila and walked to the other side of Brax's bed. He needed his brother to wake up now. Heath couldn't do this by himself. He had broken Brax's number one rule, never trust anyone and never say anything! He had obviously said too much to Lila for her to be asking him questions about his father. Heath clung to the bed rail of his brother's bed.

"Heath, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. We don't have to talk about your family if you don't want to, but I want you to know that you can tell me anything. You can trust me."

Heath still didn't give her any eye contact and sat down on the other side of the room. Lila sighed! She knew that she had missed her big chance to help these boys.


	6. Questions

**Chapter Six: Questions **

Brax opened his eyes and saw the stark white of an unfamiliar ceiling. As he began to register the throbbing pain in his chest, the memories started to come flooding back. The boot, the cricket bat, an inability to breathe and a new baby brother. It seemed he was now in a hospital bed. Looking around he saw Heath curled up asleep at the base of his bed. Relief washed over him that his brother had remained close. Danny was not going to be happy that he had ended up in hospital because no doubt the staff were asking questions.

"Good morning Darryl. I'm Dr Sidney Jones. How are you feeling this morning?" the doctor walked over and removed the ventilator from Brax's face.

"OK." Brax replied.

"Are you in very much pain?" the doctor inquired.

Brax was in a considerable amount of pain but needed to get out of hospital as soon as possible. With a new baby about to come home, he knew that his mother and brothers needed him more than ever. "No, I'm fine. Can I go home now?" Brax asked.

"No, I'm sorry Darryl, but you will need to stay in here for a few more days. You have fractured ribs and a punctured lung as well as some damage to your windpipe. These are very serious injuries. We have had to insert a tube to slowly remove the build up of air in your chest, this will take a few days. We also need to keep an eye on your injuries to make sure that the lung and ribs are healing. You need to stay here and rest."

Looking down at Heath who was beginning to wake Brax asked "How long?"

"Until you're well enough Darryl. It will most likely be around a week in hospital but it could take up to 6-12 weeks for your ribs to heal." Dr Jones replied. Brax's heart sunk.

"Brax!" Heath sprung up upon seeing his brother awake and alert.

"Hey Heath." Brax smiled at his little brother.

"Are you better now?" Heath asked eagerly.

"Yeah, almost."

"Heath, do you want to go with Lila and she will get you some breakfast? I need to talk to your brother about something." Dr Jones asked before he called out to the nurse. Lila entered the room and she came and helped Heath off the bed.

"OK" replied Heath happily. Heath looked like a different child to the withdrawn child Lila had first met yesterday. "Can we get something for Brax too?" Heath asked as he took a hold of one of her hands and let her lead him out of the room.

Lila chuckled as she walked with Heath to the canteen. "The doctors will get some food for your brother but we can get him a little treat if you like."

"Yes!" Heath squealed with excitement.

"I'm sure he will like that!" Lila smiled at Heath. In only the handful of hours she had known him, she had grown so fond of him. She did not know Darryl Braxton but she sure was relieved that he had pulled through. It was clear that to the little boy whose hand she currently held, he meant the world.

"Darryl," Dr Jones began, "I just need to talk to you about how you sustained these injuries." Brax just nodded. He knew this was coming and it was not the first time he had needed to think on his feet. "Were you in a fight?"

"No."

"OK, well can you tell me what happened?" Dr Jones patiently asked.

"I fell down some stairs." Brax mumbled.

"Right! It must have been a very big set of stairs."

"Yep."

"You certainly could have received a few of those bruises from falling down stairs, but I don't think that actually explains how you came to fracture three of your ribs. Ribs are pretty tough, especially in someone your age. They need a considerable amount of direct force to crack in the way yours have. Not to mention your damaged windpipe which suggests your throat was crushed." Brax remained quiet. "Darryl, do you want to tell me what really happened? I know that a set of stairs are not the reason you have ended up in hospital." Dr Jones was doing his best to stay calm despite Brax completely switching off and refusing to respond.

"Darryl what happened? Did someone hit you? Dr Jones pleaded.

"No."

"Was it your dad?"

"No."

"I want to help you but I can't if you don't tell me what happened." Brax remained silent, quietly praying that the doctor would stop the questions. He did not have the energy for this anymore and the throbbing in his chest was becoming increasingly worse. "Did Heath see you fall down the stairs?"

At the mention of his brother, Brax tried to sit up. "Leave my brother out of it!" Brax snapped.

Dr Jones gently pushed Brax back. "You need to just lay down and relax Darryl. I'm sorry I've upset you, I just thought that maybe Heath might be able to help me figure out what happened."

"Well he can't. And I already told you what happened! Just leave us alone." Brax's voice cracked as he tried to hold back the tears that were threatening.

Brax knew the doctor meant well but he didn't understand the situation he was putting them in. Pushing Heath to reveal details of Danny's violent rant would be signing his death warrant, especially with Brax stuck in hospital all week. Dr Jones could hear the desperation in Brax's voice and decided to drop the questions. The boy was clearly distressed which was not good for his recovery.

"If that's what you want but if you remember anything else about your accident, please let me know."

"OK." Brax replied.

"Now just rest and relax Darryl. Do you need anything more for the pain before I go?"

"Yep."

"We will get that organised for you." Dr Jones left the room and Brax let out a sigh of relief.


	7. The Desert

**Sorry for the delay with the new chapter, I've had a very busy couple of weeks. Hope it is worth the wait and thank you again for the kind reviews. **

**Chapter Seven: The Desert **

Brax and Heath passed the morning talking about footy. Reliving the tries they had both managed to score this season along with the victories their teams had claimed. It was a welcome distraction from their current surroundings. Brax did not know how he was going to survive a whole week in hospital because after only a few hours he was going crazy.

"My boys!" both boys looked up at the sound of their mother's shrill voice. Cheryl Braxton walked into the room carrying a baby capsule and flung her free arm around Heath. Following closely behind her was a subdued looking Danny. Cheryl handed the capsule to Danny and walked over to her eldest son. "Darryl, you look terrible. Awh…. give ya mum a hug!" Cheryl wrapped her arms around Brax and he winced in pain. "Who did this to you?" she barked.

"No one, just drop it mum." Brax gave his mother a telling look that needed no deciphering and left her in no doubt as to what had happened.

"My brave boy!" Cheryl planted a kiss on Brax's forehead. She turned to Heath, "Have you been looking after your big brother for me Heath?"

"Yes mum!" Heath replied.

"You're a good boy," Cheryl stated as she kissed her middle son on the cheek. Heath grimaced.

"Leave em' alone will ya woman!" Danny snapped gruffly.

"Well you're in quite a mood aren't ya?" Cheryl snapped back at her husband.

"I hate this place! Too many busybodies pokin' their noses in our business! C'mon Darryl, you've done enough lyin' around now, I want to get outta this joint." Danny stated.

"They wont let me go Dad." Brax informed his father.

"What are you, a pansy or somethin'? I don't give a stuff what some doctor says. You're fine and we're all leavin'!" Danny shouted.

The raised voices caught the attention of Dr Sidney Jones and he walked into Brax's room just in time to see him trying to remove his chest tube. "Darryl! What do you think you are doing?" he rushed over and made sure the tube was still in place and no damage had been done.

"We're leavin' and Darryl is comin' with us!" Danny snarled at the doctor.

"No, I'm afraid that is not possible. He is not well enough to go home yet Mr Braxton. He needs to stay in hospital to be medicated and monitored."

"We'll monitor him at home." Danny yelled.

"Oh for gawd sake Danny just listen to em will ya. Darryl's stayin'." Cheryl finally interrupted. She had come to rely on her eldest son far too much and the guilt she felt seeing him like this was immense. It would be some relief to know he could have a few days break regardless of how much she needed him.

"Alright alright calm down woman!" Danny grumbled. He turned to Brax "Stay here boy and we'll get ya later." Danny conceded that this was a fight he was not going to win.

"Can I stay too Dad?" Heath asked.

"NO!" the force in which Danny replied made Heath jump slightly.

"Darryl will need to stay in hospital for about a week Mr and Mrs Braxton. You will need to contact his school and let them know that he may not be well enough to go back for at least a couple of weeks. We will look after your son and you can visit as often as you like." Dr Jones explained.

The doctor left the room and the silence was broken by the cry of the newest addition to the family. "How is he going mum?" Brax asked as he looked down at the capsule, which Danny had placed on a chair. He tried desperately to get a glimpse of his new little brother but he was wrapped up in a blanket and too hard to see.

"He is a fightin' fit Braxton, just like his older brothers!" Cheryl exclaimed proudly.

"Have you given him a name yet?" Brax asked. He still remembered when Heath was born and he was nameless for about a week. His father didn't care enough and his mother had quickly slipped into a deep depression upon the arrival of her second son. Brax had started calling him Heath because that was the name of the fastest runner in their street who he idolised and Cheryl was in such a haze at that time that she did not question it.

"No, not yet!" Cheryl replied.

"Enough of all this yappin', let's get outta here!" Danny was growing impatient and he snatched the baby capsule, gave Heath a shove and started heading for the door.

"OK, OK!" Cheryl snapped at her husband before turning to her eldest son and resting her hand on his arm. "Bye Darryl! Be good!" Brax watched as his family left the room. Heath looked back at him and Brax could see the worry in his eyes before Cheryl ushered him out of the room. He hated being stuck in this hospital bed. So helpless and with double the worry now that he had another brother to shield from Danny's wrath and Cheryl's neglect.

Danny stormed down the corridor with his wife and sons in toe. He immediately stopped as he was confronted with a disturbing sight. Two police officers were deep in conversation with some of the hospital staff. He let out a sigh. After spending most of the previous evening at the cop shop he thought that he was in the clear. He should have known that they would not give up a chance to nail him that easily. His oldest son knew the code well, but it did not stop Danny from feeling uneasy. Darryl would be here alone all week, pumped full of painkillers and therefore vulnerable to crack. Violence against children was not something that the courts let off lightly. Even if the child in question had it coming! Danny turned to Cheryl, "Somethin' I forgot to do, go wait in the car!" He shoved the capsule at his wife and headed back towards his son's room.

Brax closed his eyes. It was wishful thinking that he would be able to get any sleep while he was helplessly stuck in this place but he needed to try, if only to get some relief from the pain. He heard footsteps enter his room and he opened his eyes to see his father closing the door behind him. Danny approached his son and took a seat at the base of the bed. Brax stared at his father and noted his changed expression from only a few minutes earlier. He knew what was coming!

"What do you want dad?"

"Don't be like that Darryl. I just want to talk to me first born." Danny replied in his softest tone. Brax continued to look his father in the eyes and slightly nodded. Danny continued, "Right, well….I…um, I'm sorry things got a bit outta hand the other night." Brax remained silent. There was no point in pretending to alleviate the non-existent guilt his father was feeling. "The coppers are askin' questions and I need ya to keep ya mouth shut." Danny whispered. Brax stayed silent. "Did ya hear me boy?" Danny's calm was starting to break.

"Yes!" Brax mumbled.

"I've been thinkin'…..now that your brother has been born, we should take that trip I have been promisin' ya. A boys trip. Just you, me and Heath." Danny began. "I was about your age when me old man used to tell me stories about his trip to the desert."

"Nanburrula." Brax quietly interrupted.

"Yes, Nanburrula! I've never forgotten his tales of that place. Space as far as the eye can see. You can drive for miles and not see another living soul. And the colours…..they are so…." Danny trailed off. He was in his own world. The desert clearly held a special meaning for him. The only time that Danny sounded like he cared about anything was when he was talking about this place in the desert.

"Anyway…..we can camp out under the stars, next to Dead Man's Tree." Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded, worn bit of paper from an old calendar. On the crumpled bit of paper was a picture that Brax knew well. A solitary tree, surrounded by miles of red earth, with not a single leaf. "This tree is famous because it's the only tree that survived when the river changed its course. It survives year after year with no water and exposed to all the elements the desert throws at it. Nothin' can kill it, it just hangs in there….." Danny said while wistfully staring at the picture. "What do ya say to a Braxton desert adventure?"

What could Brax say? He had listened to his father's empty promises for his entire life. When he was eight, he packed a bag for their desert adventure and had waited on their front porch with his backpack ready everyday after school for three weeks straight. He would sit there in anticipation, everyday thinking that today would be the day- the day that his father would come home and whisk him away to the desert. Just the two of them, camping under the stars. And everyday his father would come home with a different excuse or sometimes he wouldn't bother to give any excuse at all. Danny eventually got tired of the charade and during one of his rowdy house parties in their backyard, him and his mates had poured alcohol on Brax's backpack and lit it on fire. Tears poured down Brax's face as Danny and his mates roared with laughter at the shattering of his dream. That was the day that Brax stopped believing in pretty much everything. Everything except his little brother's innocence. With flames flashing before his eyes and cruel laughter ringing in his ears, Brax vowed to himself that Heath would never have to feel the way Brax himself did that night.

"Well….what do you say boy? As soon as you get outta here, we hit the road to Nanburrula!"

"Yep," Brax finally replied. It was easier to just play along with Danny's mind games.

"Good! Now ya just gotta keep ya mouth shut and I'll start plannin' our trip, so that we're ready to go when ya get home." Danny slapped his son on the shoulder and started walking back over to the door. Before opening the door, he turned back around towards his son. "And Darryl, you do also know what happens if you don't keep your mouth shut right?"

Brax nodded. That was unfortunately something he knew all too well!


	8. Left

**Thank you very much to those who took the time to review, it is much appreciated! :) In answer to EmilyKylieParker's question about Tegan, I do hope to include some of the prominent Mangrove River families that we know the Braxton boys associated with when they were growing up, including the Callahan's and the Sharpe's. This will start to happen when Brax is back in action and we see more of the boys in their Mangrove River environment. Hope you enjoy the chapter! :) **

**Chapter Eight: Left **

Lila walked into Darryl Braxton's hospital room. She looked on as his face went from eager excitement to bitter disappointment in the space of a couple of seconds. It was very quick but she did not miss the shift, nor had she for the past week. Today was particularly bad and she could see that he had almost stopped trying to hide the distress he was feeling, that it was his nurse entering the room and not his family. "Good morning Darryl!" she chirped trying to sound cheery in an attempt to lift the somber mood.

"Hi," Brax mumbled.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Lila asked as she walked around and checked his charts.

"OK."

"Good to hear! You're doing really well. I'll go and grab you your breakfast shall I?"

"I'm not really hungry." Brax replied quietly.

Lila sat down on the chair next to Brax's bed. From her brief dealings with Danny and Cheryl Braxton, she knew that Brax's home life was far from ideal, but even still, she was surprised that they had not come and visited their eldest son once in the entire week he had been in hospital. "Is everything OK Darryl?" Lila softly inquired. When the boy didn't answer she continued. "Are you missing your family?" Brax didn't answer as he looked down and started playing with a loose thread in the bed sheet. "They have probably been really busy with the new baby. I'm sure they would have come to visit if they could. Anyway, I'm certain that they will come for a visit today and you are strong enough to have your first hold of your new little brother now. That is something to look forward to!" Lila tried to sound convincing, despite having no conviction that her comments were true.

"Yeah it is." Brax responded. He knew what she was trying to do and he was grateful. Her comments had only added to his worry though, by reminding him that it was not only Heath he should be looking out for now. He was not stupid enough to think that Danny would be happy that there was now another mouth to feed or that Cheryl would be happily attending to a crying baby at all hours of the day and night. His only hope was that Heath was lying low and that the baby was a calm child. A knot formed in his stomach just thinking about his brothers and what he could be returning home to.

Dr Sidney Jones entered the room. "Morning!" he stated as he walked over to Brax. He lifted his shirt and observed his chest area. "The bruising is starting to fade. How does this feel?" Dr Jones asked as he gently pressed his fingers into the area around Brax's rib cage.

Brax winced. "Better," he replied.

"There will be a lot of pain and tenderness in this area for a few more weeks yet, but I think that you are ready to go home."

"Really?" Brax asked excitedly.

"Yes really! As long as you promise me that you will rest and take your pain medication everyday."

Brax smiled, "Yes, yes I promise!" Lila smiled seeing the excitement on his face. It was the first time she had seen him smile in days.

"There you go, I told you that you would be seeing them today," Lila declared as she patted Brax on the arm. She turned to Dr Jones, "I'll go and give the Braxton's a call now shall I?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be good thanks Lila. Make sure you tell them that I need to speak to them before they take Darryl." Dr Jones stated and strolled back out the door.

"OK, you can start packing up and getting ready while I go and ring your parents. Then I'll come and wait with you, they shouldn't be too long." Lila instructed Brax.

"Can I wait out in the waiting area?" he asked.

"Yes, if you'd prefer," Lila laughed as she went to phone the Braxton's.

-x-

Lila stood at the reception area and looked sadly over at Brax slumped despondently on a hospital waiting room chair. She stood there with the phone to her ear, listening to the now familiar engaged signal after yet another phone call to the Braxton household. She had unsuccessfully been trying to get through for hours and it was now nearing the end of her shift. "Did they answer?" Brax asked even though he already knew the answer.

"No, it's still engaged. Is there someone else I could call? A grand parent or a neighbour or someone?"

"No! Can't I just get my own way home? I'm not a little kid." Brax pleaded.

"No Darryl, we've spoken about this. You're still not well and we need to speak with an adult about your recovery," said Lila. She knew that Darryl was probably used to getting himself around but they could not allow that to happen on this occasion. And despite what he said, he was still a kid, just one who had been forced to grow up long before his years.

Brax could not do this anymore. He knew that the hospital would never be able to get in touch with his parents and even if they did, there was no guarantee that someone would be sober enough to actually come and get him. He stood up and started walking down the corridor. "Darryl, where are you going?" Lila called out.

"Bathroom," he called back as he headed towards the exit.

As the fresh air hit his skin, Brax let out a sigh of relief. He hated being cooped up inside and it felt good to be free. Brax looked around trying to get his bearings. He did not know Reefton Lakes all that well because his parents has never bothered to take him anywhere, but he had a fair idea of the general direction he needed to head. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and started the very long walk back to Mangrove River.

Lila caught sight of the doctor and signaled him over. "Sidney, I still can't get through to Darryl's parents. What should we do?"

"I would suggest keeping him here overnight until we get hold of them, but I don't think I could handle those sad eyes if I even suggested it." Dr Jones replied.

"I know what you mean!" she said.

"Is there anyone else we can call for him?"

"He says not."

"Where is he now?" Dr Jones inquired.

"He has just gone to the bathroom. Listen, I hate to do this but I really have to finish my shift on time today, because I have plans. Can I leave this with you to sort out?"

"Yes, yes of course. Go out and have fun. You have been going above and beyond looking after this boy lately. I'll make sure he is looked after." Dr Jones kindly replied.

"Thanks Sidney, tell him that I will be back tomorrow morning and I'll make sure that we get him home." Lila stated before grabbing her handbag and heading for the exit.

-x-

Only ten minutes into the journey and Brax was already struggling more than he anticipated. His lungs were still recovering from the puncture and the increased airflow that walking caused, as opposed to lying down, was proving difficult to manage. He would have to go much slower than he had hoped in order to last the walk. It was not ideal, but even at this slow pace, he was still closer to getting home than he would have been if he had remained at the hospital.

Brax turned around as he heard a car horn blaring. A little red car pulled up behind him and a familiar figure hopped out and slammed her car door. "What do you think you are doing Darryl?" Lila yelled.

"I told you I could get my own way home ay!" Brax gruffly replied as he turned around and kept walking.

"Just stop will you?" Lila shouted. "I know you are upset, but this is not the right way to go about it!"

Brax stopped and turned to face her. "I just need to go home!" Brax shouted back. His voice cracked slightly and Lila could hear the desperation. She walked over to him and placed both of her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Darryl, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I know that you hated being in hospital and away from your brothers but you're not well enough to walk all the way home. Not to mention that everyone at the hospital will be so worried when they discover you are missing."

"I'm sorry," Brax softly replied. Lila grabbed his hand and led him to the passenger side of her car.

"Sit down in my car while I call the hospital and see if I can sort this out."

"Please don't take me back there. Please!" Brax pleaded. "I need to go home. Please! I've been gone too long already." Lila knew that if she called the hospital they would instruct her to bring him back, to follow correct protocol. She was torn! She looked at the misery on his face and her heart melted.

"OK! OK! I'll take you home myself, but on one condition….. You call the hospital as soon as we arrive at your house, " said Lila, wondering if she was going to live to regret this decision.

"Deal!" Brax smiled. He was going home!


	9. Home

C**hapter Nine: Home **

"This is it," Brax instructed her as Lila pulled up in front of the dilapidated fibro house. An overgrown front lawn, covered more in weeds than actual grass, surrounded the house. The tangled mess of a lawn was a dumping ground for rusted car parts, old furniture and empty beer kegs. The house itself also looked very run down, including several smashed windows, loose roof tiles and a missing front step.

"I'll walk you in," Lila said casually while trying to hide her horror at the state of his home.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Brax quietly replied. It was embarrassing enough that his kind nurse had seen the place he lived but he knew his shame would only increase the more she saw.

"It wasn't a request!" Lila stated as she stepped out of the car and started to head towards the Braxton house.

As Brax approached the front door, his embarrassment quickly shifted to concern. He could hear the screams of the baby being drowned out by his father's rowdy drunken laughter. Forgetting all about Lila, Brax ran into the house. "Heath….? Mum…..?" he yelled but received no response. He continued to run towards the sound of the screaming. It was coming from his room and as he entered he saw his new little brother howling, tears covering his tiny face as he lay in a basinet next to Brax's bed. Brax quickly picked him up. "Shhh, it's OK buddy, I've got you now. Shhhh." Brax soothed. The crying slightly subsided but it occurred to Brax that the boy probably hadn't been changed or fed for hours. He could feel the anger welling inside of him, but he did not have time to indulge those feelings now. "Now we need to go and find your other brother hey?" Brax muttered more to himself than to the baby.

Brax rushed into Heath's room but his brother was not in there. "Heath?" he called out again as he headed towards the living area. The house was empty aside from the mess that was strewn over every possible surface. Brax continued his attempt to calm the crying baby in his arms as he began to panic about the whereabouts of his other brother. Brax heard the shattering of a glass bottle followed by more raucous laughter coming from the backyard and he realised that Danny had mates around. Brax knew that in his injured, angry state it was not a good idea to confront a drunk Danny, but he desperately needed to find Heath, so he hurried towards the backyard gathering.

Brax opened the back sliding doors and surveyed the scene in front of him. Danny stood at the BBQ, beer in one hand while he flipped sausages with the other. He was surrounded by three of his mates, who were standing around drinking, smoking and laughing. "Oi Heath, go get ya dad another ciggie will ya?" Danny barked. Brax looked across the yard and saw Heath. His relief was quickly replaced with disgust as he saw his 8 year old brother sitting there swigging from a bottle of beer.

"Heath! What are you doing? Give me that!" Brax rushed over and yanked the bottle from his brother with his free hand.

"Brax!" Heath slurred.

"Well well, look who it is fellas," Danny taunted. "The big hero Darryl, back to save the day." Danny and his mates could not contain their laughter.

Brax grabbed Heath by the hand. "What kind of a father are you?" Brax spat. The venom in his voice only riled Danny up further.

"What you got your knickers all in a knot over Darryl? Heath's just havin' a bit of fun with his old man. Unlike you, he knows how to enjoy himself! He was just tellin' me how great it has been not havin' you around to kill the mood all the time! I'll have to send you off on a little hospital holiday more often," Danny chuckled, clearly enjoying having an audience as he tormented his first-born. "Although, we have missed havin' our little maid around to clean up after us. You're far less useless at that than your mother." Danny stepped out from behind the BBQ and moved towards his sons.

Brax stood defiantly in front of his father. He was holding the baby in one arm and gripping Heath's hand tightly with the other. It was taking all of his strength to hold it together. He was fuming but in no position to take his father on. "What nothin' more to say Darryl?" Danny baited, just waiting for his son to crack. "How are those ribs of yours holdin' up anyway?" Danny sniggered as he gave Brax a firm shove in the chest. Brax groaned and bent over in pain, nearly losing hold of the baby who started screaming again from the jolt. Once again laughter filled the air. Satisfied that his father had now had his fun, Brax turned, dragging Heath, and headed back towards the house. "Bye Darryl! And make sure you shut that screamin' kid up will ya. The noise is makin' me ears bleed!" Danny called out, snickering as he got back to his sausages.

Brax stumbled over to the couch. The baby continued to scream and Heath was whining that Brax was gripping him too tight. 'Alright, alright, just sit down will you Heath, I need a minute." Brax slumped down onto the sofa, placing the screaming baby down between him and Heath. Brax closed his eyes and grabbed his chest in an attempt to stop the pain. It didn't help.

"Braxxx, I feel sick," Heath moaned almost incoherently. Brax opened his eyes and looked over at his brother. Heath was sporting a relatively new bruise on his face and judging by the cloudiness in his eyes, Brax could see that Heath had definitely had more than a couple of sips of beer. Before he had time to react, Heath vomited all over himself and the floor. Heath started to cry, which made the baby cry even louder. Brax dropped his head into his hands.

As the hopelessness threatened to overcome him he heard his name being whispered in between the cries. At that moment, it was the voice of an angel. In all the chaos, he had forgotten that she was there. He gazed up and saw her concerned face looking down at him, pity in her eyes. "Lila," was all he managed to say.

"I'm sorry to come in uninvited but you didn't come back to the door and I was worried," she slowly walked over and sat next to him on the couch. She wrapped her arm around him. "I can help if you'll let me." Asking for help was not in Brax's nature. For as long as he could remember he had been looking after himself and Heath. The adults in his life had broken his trust over and over again. His parents and their indifference, his teachers and their discipline and detentions, and the social workers and their continued attempts to separate his family. He had learned that he could only rely on himself. Brax surveyed his surroundings. A screaming baby who he had no idea how to feed or look after and an eight-year-old brother who was drunk and covered in vomit surrounded him. His violently drunk father could re-enter the house at any time and the extreme pain in his chest made it hard to think straight.

Cringing that he had allowed anyone to see him this weak, but knowing the best interests of the baby were at stake, he closed his eyes and said "OK."

Lila let out a sigh of relief. "Good! Let's get started then shall we?" Brax opened his eyes and nodded. "Right, first you are going to take your pain killers while I go and ring the hospital so they know you're home. Then we will sort out your brothers." She headed back down the hallway and Brax picked up the baby before walking to the kitchen for some water. Seeing his big brother walking away upset a confused Heath. "Brax, I still feel sick," Heath sobbed.

"I know mate, I know!" Brax swallowed the painkillers before making his way back over to Heath and rubbing his back to try to comfort him.

When Lila returned she helped him. They cleaned up a very sick Heath and got him into bed to sleep off the effects of the alcohol. Once Heath was taken care of, she showed Brax how to care for a baby. She had not asked where Cheryl was, but she got the impression that disappearing acts were not unusual for her and that the poor boy would be left with more than his fair share of babysitting duties. She taught him how to change a nappy, sooth nappy rash and how to mix the formula for a bottle. She cuddled and burped the baby and then showed Brax how to wrap him for his sleep. When both boys were asleep, Brax finally had a chance to thank her. "Thank you so much Lila. For everything!"

"You don't need to thank me, I wanted to help," she replied. "Now that the boys are organised, I'll help you get this house cleaned up."

"No!" Brax firmly responded. "I'll do it."

"But I …"

"No, you should go." Brax was grateful for her help but he was now starting to get worried that his father and his mates would move their party indoors. Who knows how Danny would react if he came in to find a stranger in his house.

Sensing his worry, she agreed. "OK, I'll go, but you have to promise me two things."

"What's that?"

"That you will call me anytime you need help and that you will rest and remember to take your painkillers," she said. She felt terrible leaving the boys here but she knew things would get even worse for them if she stayed. She would not rest until she made DOCS or the police help them, but for now her hands were tied.

"I promise!" Brax answered.

Brax watched her leave and then he walked back into the house. Looking around at the mess, he sighed. He would worry about that tomorrow. Brax entered his bedroom and was relieved that both of his brothers were sleeping peacefully. It would be a bit uncomfortable trying to sleep with Heath in his bed, but he wanted him to be close tonight. After a restless week in hospital, it felt good to be sleeping under the same roof as his brothers once again.


	10. Brothers

**Sorry for such a big delay between chapters! I've been away on a big US holiday and haven't had time to do any writing. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you again for the kind reviews. **

**Chapter Ten: Brothers**

"Braxxxx I can't sleep. It's too noisy!" Heath whined. Brax looked at his clock. He could just make out the time through his blurred vision. 4am. It was the third time he had been up throughout the night trying to calm the crying baby. The fifth time in total because Heath had woken him twice needing to throw up.

"I know Heath, but just try for me OK? Close your eyes," Brax begged. He knew the baby wanted feeding but he could not go out to the kitchen at the moment. Cheryl Braxton had just arrived home and when both her and Danny had been drinking, fireworks ensued. Their yelling was interrupted by a large crash. Brax heard glass shattering and Cheryl screaming. His father must have thrown a bottle at the wall.

"Brax," Heath sobbed.

"Don't worry Heath, you're safe in here with me. We just need to stay quiet," Brax instructed while rubbing his brother's arm. Easier said than done with a hungry, irritated baby to look after Brax thought.

The yelling gradually subsided. Danny and Cheryl had seemingly run out of steam and had retreated to sleep off their poison of choice. Heath had also drifted back to sleep, so it was just his aggravated baby brother that Brax had to contend with. "C'mon champ, let's sort this out ay," Brax lulled as he picked up his brother. "Shhhh, I know what it's like! Let's get you fed hey," Brax continued to try to calm the little baby as he walked into the kitchen and made him a bottle.

Brax settled into the couch as he held his little brother and gave him his bottle. Brax smiled as the crying finally ceased and was replaced with a guzzling noise as his brother devoured the milk. "Ahhh, now you're happy ay," Brax chuckled. "You have an appetite just like your big brother Heath." As Brax looked down at his little brother, he was filled with warmth. When he had first found out that Cheryl was pregnant he could not help but feel apprehensive. He knew that she would not handle the demands of a newborn baby. She had barely coped in her younger, more sober days, but now that her demons had overtaken her, she had nothing left to give a baby. And the little maternal instinct that she did possess was already stretched to its limit dealing with Brax and Heath. Brax was both confused and angry that she had decided to bring a third child into the world. The Braxton house was no place for a baby. It was hard enough for him to watch Heath struggle without the added burden of another sibling to look after. But none of that seemed to matter now. Sitting there at that moment, with the baby happily resting on his lap, all those feelings disappeared. He knew that his life had just gotten a whole lot harder and more complicated but he already could not imagine life without this little bundle.

"Braxxx!" Heath calling his name and wandering into the living area pulled Brax from his thoughts.

"Hey mate, how are you feeling?" Brax inquired.

"My head hurts," Heath groaned.

"I'll bet it does!" Brax sadly responded. "Come and lay down over here with us." Heath stumbled over to the couch and hopped up next to his big brother. He laid himself down on the couch, resting his head on Brax's free leg.

"Are you fixed now Brax? I don't want you to go back to the hospital," Heath muttered sleepily as he snuggled further into Brax's lap. Brax put down the baby's bottle and grabbed the blanket that was lying on the floor and gently pulled it over Heath.

"Yeah I'm fixed and I'm not going back to that place, don't worry about that!" Brax firmly stated. In reality, Brax felt a long way from well but he could deal with the pain until his ribs did finally heal. He lifted the baby off his lap and began to gently pat him on the back to burp him, just as Lila had shown him. "What happened while I was away Heath?"

"Nothing," Heath murmured.

"Did you go to school?" Brax asked.

"No."

Brax sighed. He expected that this would be Heath's answer. "Why not? I thought I told you school is important?"

"I hate school Brax and you didn't have to go," said Heath indignantly.

"I couldn't go!" Brax replied in frustration.

"Well, Mum and Dad said I could stay home," Heath counteracted.

"I'll bet they did!" said Brax gruffly. He was annoyed but not surprised. His parents viewed education as futile and pointless and he knew for a fact that Danny could not wait until the boys were out of school and earning their keep. Brax realised that it would take a miracle to get himself or either of his brothers through school, but he knew he had to try. "Well I'm home now, so you'll be going back to school."

"Today?" Heath sat up and looked up at his big brother with a look of alarm on his face.

"Nah, not today. I know you are not feeling well," Brax reassured. He knew how badly alcohol could knock an adult around, he had seen Danny and Cheryl nurse many a hangover, so he could only imagine the effects it had on a child. "You can help me look after the baby today."

"OK," Heath mumbled as he lay his head back down on Brax's lap. Brax lowered the baby back down onto his free leg and cradled him as he fell asleep. He looked down as both of his brothers slept peacefully on his lap. Grateful for even the smallest break, he closed his eyes.

-x-

Brax was woken from his light doze by yelling coming from his parent's bedroom. Heath also began to stir as Danny's booming voice drifted down the hallway. Danny and Cheryl had clearly not slept off their anger. Brax suspected that the addition of a crying baby to the house was pushing both of them to their limits. "Why do they always fight Brax?" Heath murmured as he slowly sat up.

"I don't know mate," Brax sadly replied. A loud bang came from the room and all three boys flinched. It was not unusual for his parents to throw objects at each other when things got heated. Brax would usually run to the assistance of his mother but he had the baby to think of now and he did not want him to be anywhere Danny when he emerged from the bedroom. "Heath, quick go and get dressed we are going to the beach."

-x-

"Stop there Heath," Brax puffed. Heath threw his towel down and flopped onto the sand. "Can you hold the baby for me for a minute?" Brax handed the baby to Heath and sat down clutching his ribs. In his rush to leave the house and get his brothers ready, Brax had forgotten to take his painkillers.

"Are you OK Brax?" Heath asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. You were just walking too fast for me, that's all. I couldn't keep up ay." Brax panted.

"I could probably beat you in a running race now." Heath crowed.

"Yeah, probably." Brax closed his eyes and tried to focus on getting air into his lungs. He cursed his current weakness! He was no good to anyone like this. The only thing he could do to speed up his recovery was to rest and that was not an option for him. He sighed in frustration.

"Brax, he's crying, what do I do?" Brax opened his eyes and saw an awkward Heath panicking with the crying baby.

"Here give him back to me. He's probably hungry again."

"Again?" Heath replied, the exasperation clear in his voice as he handed the baby back to Brax.

Brax laughed, "Yeah again! Babies need to keep drinking their milk so that they grow up to be big and strong."

"What about us? We haven't had any breakfast yet?"

"I know mate," Brax replied sorrowfully. The cupboards at their house were again looking pretty bare. All that Brax could find left over from Danny's backyard BBQ was the remnants of a loaf of bread and a couple of crackers. "I grabbed us some bread but that has to last us for lunch as well. Why don't you go and have a swim and then you can have a piece when you're finished?"

"Alright!" Heath sighed. "But aren't you coming for a swim too?"

"Nah mate, I have to look after the baby," Brax explained.

"Fine," Heath huffed as he ran off down to the water. He was excited at first about having a new little brother but now that he was starting to realise how much of Brax's time this baby was already taking up, he wasn't so sure. He was used to having Brax all to himself and he didn't like that he now had to share him.

"Don't go out too far Heath," Brax yelled. Heath was feeling angry, so he didn't turn around and acknowledge Brax's request.

Brax's attention was split between watching Heath out in the water and feeding his baby brother, so he didn't notice the policeman as he approached him on the sand. "Darryl Braxton," a familiar voice boomed and Brax turned around.

"Constable Cooper," Brax politely responded as he stood up to face the officer. Brax was well acquainted with all the members of the Mangrove River Police Station thanks to his parents frequently finding themselves on the wrong side of the law.

"Is there a reason why you boys are at the beach and not at school?" the officer sternly questioned.

"I have to have the week off because I just got out of hospital and Heath was feeling sick today so I thought he should stay home with me."

"Sick with what? He looks fine from where I'm standing?" Ashton Cooper scoffed.

"Stomach bug," Brax retorted.

"Right. What happened to you?" the officer inquired.

"Hurt my ribs."

"Ran into a door again did you?"

"Something like that," Brax mumbled.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I do remember the Reefton Lakes Station calling us about your dad last week. Anything I can help you with?"

"No."

"And who is this little fella? Your mum finally had the baby I see."

"Yeah."

"Does he have a name?" the officer asked as he pulled faces at the baby.

"No," Brax replied.

"Well tell your mother to get onto that." Ashton Cooper answered. "Oh and Darryl, Heath better be at school tomorrow or you'll have me to answer to. And don't think I won't be checking out your hospital story as well, so you better hope you haven't been lying to me."

"Yes constable."

"Good day Darryl." Constable Ashton Cooper turned and made his way back off the sand. Brax made a face as the copper turned his back. He couldn't do anything in this town without being questioned thanks to his surname. He would forever be labeled and he sometimes wondered if it was even worth bothering trying to change his fortune. He flopped back onto the sand trying to ignore the ever growing throbbing in his chest.

Heath emerged from the water not long after and joined his brothers back on the sand. "What did the police want Brax?"

"Nothing for you to worry about mate." Brax reassured. "He just wanted to know why you weren't at school but I told him you were sick and that you would be back tomorrow."

"Do I have to Brax?"

"Yes!" Brax snapped. "Now do you want your lunch?"

"Yes," Heath replied in a sulky tone.

Brax grabbed the near finished loaf from his bag. There were just three slices left. He handed Heath a piece of stale bread and took another for himself. Both boys sat there in silence as they tried to make their slice of bread last as long as possible, knowing that it was probably the only food they would get that day.

Sensing his brother's sullen mood, Brax thought of something that could raise both of their spirits. "Hey Heath, did mum or dad give the baby a name while I was in hospital?"

"No. Dad just kept screaming at mum to shut the baby up," said Heath.

"I thought so," Brax replied. "Ok, well how about you give him a name now? It's only fair since I got to name you."

"Me?" Heath said, suddenly perking up.

"Yes you!" Brax smiled. "You're a big brother now. Being a big brother is big job! You have to look out for him. Teach him the way."

"Like you?"

"Yeah like me. But I need your help this time. So what do you say, are you with me?"

"Yeah…..I think so," Heath responded with hesitation. He had never thought of himself as a big brother before. That had always been Brax's job. But having someone to boss around might be nice for a change.

"Great." Brax grinned. "So, do you have a name that you think we should call him?"

"Luke Skywalker?"

"I know you love Star Wars but do you really think that's the best option?"

"Anakin?"

Brax laughed, "Heath, no Star Wars names OK? Any other ideas?"

"Ummmmm" Heath pondered. "Casey in my class said that his mum told him his name means brave."

"Casey?" Brax questioned.

"Yeah Casey. You're the bravest person I know, so you can teach him how to be brave right?"

Brax smiled, "No, **we **can teach him. Casey Braxton, the brave one. It's perfect"

Heath beamed with pride. "When he is older can we tell him that I chose his name?"

"Of course we will!" Brax assured. "Now I think it's time we headed home. Casey needs his bed."

"Will mum and dad still be angry when we go home Brax?" Heath innocently inquired.

"Nah, I'm sure everything has calmed down by now mate," Brax replied more confidently than he felt. Cheryl and Danny had always had a volatile relationship but Brax could not shake the feeling that the heat between them had felt more intense than ever this morning. But Brax badly needed his painkillers and they could not keep a baby on beach all day, so regardless of what they would be walking into, Brax led them home.


	11. The Edge

**A big thank you once again to all the kind people who left a review and an even bigger apology that I have taken so long to update. I will try to do much better from now on! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **

**Chapter Eleven: The Edge**

As the Braxton boys approached the house, Brax noticed that his father's car was gone. Relief instantly washed over him. Danny had most likely gone out with "the boys" so he could continue to drink his way through his hangover. Brax assumed he would not be back until the following morning. "Can we play with the football Brax?" Heath asked as they walked in the door.

"Just give me a minute will ya Heath," Brax sighed. "I've gotta get Casey changed and into his bed." Heath moaned, signaling his disapproval. "Go out the back and I'll join you when I'm done." Brax instructed.

He carried Casey into his room and lay him down on the cane bassinet. It was dirty and worn and the cane pieces were starting to fray. Brax went to grab a nappy so that he could change Casey and he noticed that the bag of nappies was almost empty. As soon as he was done he was going to have to talk to his mother about the shopping. Hopefully Danny had given her some extra cash after returning from his last trip away. If not, he would work something out. "I'm not going to let you do without little fella, don't worry about that." Brax muttered to Casey as he changed his dirty nappy.

"Braxxxxx," Heath yelled down the hallway. Brax didn't respond as he gave Casey a dummy and tried to rock him to sleep. Casey's eyes were heavy and slowly began to close. "Braxxxx," Heath called out again.

"Quit it Heath," Brax growled in frustration. "I said I would be out when I'm finished putting Casey to sleep!" Brax turned back to his baby brother. "That other brother of yours is just going to have to learn to be patient isn't he?" Brax soothed while rocking the bassinet.

"Please Brax." Brax turned towards the doorway of the bedroom where Heath was now standing. He was pale and visibly shaken.

"What's wrong?" Brax asked rushing over to him. "Are you feeling sick again?" Heath just stood there not moving. Brax grabbed Heath's shoulders. "Heath talk to me, is everything OK?"

"Mum won't wake up." Heath whispered.

"What? Where is she?" Brax yelled starting to panic. "Heath?" Heath pointed towards the living area and Brax ran down the hallway. "Mum?"

Brax came to a halt as he saw his mother passed out on the living room floor. An empty bottle of his painkillers lay beside her. "Oh God!" Brax dived down and started to shake his mother. "Mum, wake up. Mum, can you hear me? Mum…" No response. Brax grabbed his mother's wrist and felt for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt a weak beat. "Heath," he called out to his brother who was quietly watching from the hallway. "I need you to go to the phone and call 000 for an ambulance." Heath began to slowly move towards the phone. "QUICK," Brax shouted.

While Heath made the call, Brax tried to remember what he had seen the paramedics do the last time his mother had overdosed on drugs. He rolled her onto her side to clear her airways and then he attempted to perform CPR. "1….2….3….4….." he puffed as he pushed down on her chest.

"Is she dead Brax?" Heath quietly asked as he gradually walked over to where their mother lay.

"No," Brax panted as he continued the CPR. "Is the ambulance on the way?"

"Yes," Heath whispered.

"Good." Brax didn't know if he was helping and he didn't know how much longer he could keep up with the compressions. Brax closed his mother's nostrils with his fingers and began to blow into her mouth. As soon as he had administered two breaths into his mother's mouth, she began to silently vomit. Brax quickly rolled her onto her side as the contents of her stomach poured out. "Heath, get me a towel." Brax frantically yelled as he tried to scoop the bile out of Cheryl's mouth with his fingers before she choked on her own vomit. Heath handed Brax a towel and looked on in disgust as Brax attempted to clean vomit from their mother's mouth and face before continuing to perform mouth-to-mouth. Heath began coughing and convulsing himself, unable to stomach the scene in front of him. Brax started another round of compressions. He was just about to ask Heath to help him continue when noticed that he was struggling to deal with the situation. "Heath, go and wait out the front for the ambulance will ya? Tell them to hurry!" Brax huffed, really starting to struggle to breathe himself.

Heath turned and ambled down the hallway towards the front door. As he walked past Brax's room he heard Casey sobbing. He continued walking. He couldn't deal with that right now. Heath slumped down onto the steps leading up to the front porch. Even though the heat of the sun was beating down on him, he shivered and wrapped his arms around himself for comfort. He knew why Brax had sent him outside and he was filled with shame. Heath was snapped from his thoughts by the sound of a loud siren filling the air. He looked up and saw the ambulance come to a screeching halt in their driveway. The paramedics ran from the vehicle. "Is your mum inside son?" Heath nodded and they rushed past him into the house.

"Over here," Brax called out as he heard the paramedics enter the house.

"We'll take it from here son," one of the medics rushed over and moved Brax to the side.

"Do you know what happened?" an ambo called Mark inquired.

"I think she had too many pills." Brax ashamedly replied.

"What did she take?"

"Painkillers." Brax bent over and picked up the empty bottle of his tablets and handed them to one of the staff.

"Do you know how many she took?"

"No, but the bottle was mostly full this morning."

"When did she take them?"

"I don't know. She was like this when we got home just before we called you," Brax worriedly responded.

"Jonesy, quick get a tube, we need to intubate. Val, you get the IV hooked up and then we need to get her to the hospital ASAP. She is going to need gastric lavage," the ambo called out to his colleagues. He looked back at Brax. "Good boy, you have been a big help," Mark said as he patted Brax on the arm. "What is your mother's name son?"

"Cheryl Braxton."

Brax felt Heath as he came and stood in front of him. Brax wrapped his arm around Heath's chest, holding his brother close. They watched as one of the medics shoved a tube down their mother's throat. She began to drift into consciousness and started choking as the tube was inserted. "Cheryl, listen to me, my name is Luke and we're here to help you. We need you to stay still and calm, we are taking you to the hospital." Cheryl continued to lash around as they forcefully lifted her onto a stretcher. The medic who called himself Luke held their mother down while another jabbed a needle into her hand. They strapped her to the stretcher, so she was lying flat and began to rush towards the ambulance.

While two of the paramedics got Cheryl loaded into the ambulance, Mark turned to the boys. "We need to get your mother to the hospital so we can pump her stomach and get rid of the pills. You called us just in time." He kindly explained. "And the CPR you did has probably saved your mother's life, she is very lucky you were here son." Mark once again patted Brax on the arm. "We will take care of her for you." Mark turned and ran over to the police who had now arrived on the scene before quickly jumping into the ambulance and racing off to the hospital.

"Is your father here Darryl?" the familiar voice of Constable Cooper asked, more kindly than usual.

"No." Brax mumbled, still clinging tightly to Heath.

"Right, didn't think so. Well we are going to find your father and then go to the hospital because we have a few questions for your mother. Are you boys alright here?"

"Yep."

"Well you just call the station if you need anything Darryl,' the sympathy was evident in Ashton Cooper's eyes. Brax watched the police car race off before slowly turning towards the house. Brax dropped his arm that was around Heath and the young boy quickly grabbed hold of Brax's shirt and followed him inside.

Upon entering the house, Brax heard Casey's screams. Walking into his room, he ambled over to the bassinet and saw that the baby was really distressed. His face was red and covered in tears. He had evidently been crying for quite some time. Brax hadn't noticed in all the commotion. He was too focused on trying to revive his mother. He tried to pick up his brother, but had to lay him straight back down as an excruciating pain ripped through his body. "Argh," Brax winced.

"What's wrong Brax?" Heath who was now holding onto Brax's shorts noticed the pained look on his brother's face.

"Nothing," Brax reassured him. The pain in his ribs was another thing that he had pushed aside as the adrenalin from helping his mother had kicked in, but he was paying for it now. He was already in pain before they had arrived home due to forgetting to take his morning tablet but the CPR had made it so much worse. And now thanks to his mother, he had no painkillers left to take. No relief in sight. Brax tried lifting the crying Casey again, but he couldn't do it. He dropped him down and clutched his chest.

"Brax, are you OK?"

"Yes Heath, I'm fine. I'm just tired." Brax grimaced as he made his way over to his bed. "Can you help me with something?"

"Yeah," Heath replied.

"Can you try to rock Casey to sleep. I just need to lie down for a minute." Brax carefully lowered himself onto his bed and closed his eyes.

Heath did as Brax instructed. He placed the dummy back in Casey's mouth, lifted him up and sat down on the edge of Brax's bed, nursing the crying baby. Heath gently rocked him from side to side until he was calm. "What should I do now Brax?"

Brax didn't open his eyes. "Put him back down in the bassinet. Hopefully he will fall asleep now." Brax hoarsely instructed. Heath obeyed and luckily Casey did drift straight off to sleep.

Heath gently slid onto the bed next to Brax. He could hear the shallow breaths that Brax was taking and he knew he was more than just tired. He grabbed hold of Brax's t-shirt.

"Is mum going to die Brax?" Heath realised Brax was in a bad way but he couldn't hold in the question in any longer.

Brax opened his eyes and looked across at his brother. "I don't know mate."

"What happened to her?"

"She took too many pills."

"Why?"

Brax paused for a minute, unsure of how the answer his brother's question. Heath was too young to remember the last time their mother had tried to commit suicide and Brax didn't know how he would react to this harsh reality. His natural instinct was to protect Heath but he didn't know if that was the right thing to do in this scenario. The news was bound to spread around Mangrove River. Brax had seen countless neighbours out in the street watching Cheryl being taken away in the ambulance. They would talk. Brax sighed. He knew he couldn't protect Heath forever so he decided to tell him the truth.

"I think it was because she wanted to die."

Heath sat up. "She wanted to die?" was all Heath could manage.

"I think she was sad and she didn't know how else to fix it," Brax said solemnly.

"Did we make her sad?"

"NO," Brax emphatically stated. He tried to sit up but couldn't, so he looked Heath straight in the eyes hoping that he would understand. "There was nothing you or me could have done."

"But I didn't help with the baby when you were in hospital Brax. I left my mess around the house…"

"Heath," Brax cut him off. "It wasn't your fault OK? Do you understand?" Heath nodded, not entirely convinced but he agreed for the sake of his brother. "Good." Brax sighed. "Now why don't you go and play out the back with the ball. I'm going to stay in here with Casey and have a rest until he wakes up."

"Can I stay in here with you?"

Brax raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was not like Heath to turn down the chance to play outside. "OK, but you will need to find something quiet to play because I don't want you disturbing Casey." Without leaving the room, Heath quickly grabbed one of Brax's old toy cars and settled onto the side of the bed. He used Brax's leg as a racetrack, pushing the car up and down, but with his left hand he once again gripped Brax's shorts. Brax could feel his sadness start to spill out of his eyes. He quickly closed them before Heath could notice and tried to ready himself for news from the hospital.


	12. Taken

**As always, a big thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate the feedback and kind words. DiamondKara, to answer your question: Brax is 12, Heath is 8 and Casey is obviously just a newborn. I may jump in time in the near future when I have finished exploring the impact of Casey's entry into the family. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :) **

**Chapter Twelve: Taken **

Brax stood in an empty room. It was stark, sterile and white. A tall man in a white coat walked over to him. His face was stern and his features sharp. His voice bounced from the walls and echoed in the unfilled room. "Your mother is dead." Before Brax had a chance to reply, the man continued. "You failed to look after her."

"I…" Brax tried to speak but the man cut him off.

"We can not allow this to happen again. Your brothers cannot stay with you. They need proper care."

"What? No, please I can do better. I promise I can look after them."

The man remained unmoved and emotionless. "You will never see the boys again."

"No, no, no, please don't do this. Please give me another chance, please…." Brax pleaded. "They need me!" And I need them, he thought.

"They will be better off without you and in two months time, Heath won't even remember your name. Casey will never know it to begin with." Brax crashed to his knees. He dropped his head into his hands. Everything started to change from white to black. As despair began to engulf him, Casey's cries cut through the emptiness. Brax looked up. The cries continued and they sounded like they were coming from just outside the room. "Casey?" Brax muttered feeling confused.

"Brax, I need help."

Brax stood up. That was Heath's voice. "Heath?" he cried. "Heath where are you?"

"Brax, I need help. Casey's crying." Heath called out.

"Stay there, I'm coming Heath." Brax tried to run towards his brother's voice but he was stopped by the man. He forcefully grabbed Brax's arms and began to shake him. "You're not going to find them," he snarled.

Brax struggled to break free from the man's grip, but he was too strong.

Heath continued to call out, "Brax! Brax! Brax!"

Brax opened his eyes.

It took a minute for Brax to register what was happening. He was lying on his bed. Sweat covered his face, his heart was racing and Heath was looking down at him, panic evident on his face. Heath loosened his grip on his brother's arms and stopped shaking him. "You're awake." Heath breathed a sigh of relief. "Casey is crying and you wouldn't wake up."

"Sorry mate." Brax's heartbeat started to slow down as he realised it had all been a dream.

"Were you having a bad dream?" Heath inquired.

"What makes you ask that?"

"You were calling out in your sleep. You said my name."

"Well if your ugly mug was in my dream, it must have been a nightmare ay?" Heath laughed and Brax smiled seeing him relax slightly.

"It's not as ugly as yours." Heath playfully responded.

"Is that right?" Brax chuckled. He reached over and began to tickle Heath's bare feet that were resting beside him. Heath launched from the bed in a fit of giggles, falling onto the floor. "That's what you get when you leave those stinky feet of yours within striking distance." Brax teased.

Brax stood up. The rest had slightly improved the throbbing in his ribs but they were still feeling very tender and the aching made it extremely hard to take proper breaths. He had no choice but to find a way to push through the pain though because there was nothing left to help him now. He gingerly made his way over to his baby brother and just managed to pick him up. As he turned to make his way to the kitchen, he nearly tripped over Heath who had once again scampered to be by Brax's side and was holding onto his shorts. "Oi, careful!" Brax stated, half-heartedly feigning annoyance. It hadn't escaped Brax's attention that Heath was sticking very close to him since their mother was taken away, but even though he knew it wasn't healthy, he didn't mind. His dream had left him with a residual feeling of worry that he couldn't quite shake. Knowing that Heath was staying close provided him with some comfort. "Can you hold Case for me while I make him a bottle?"

"Ok." Heath slowly let go of Brax's shorts and Brax handed him the baby. He awkwardly held his baby brother as he watched Brax mix up the formula. Heath looked longingly at the liquid mixture and his stomach began to rumble. "Can I have some too Brax?" Heath asked sheepishly. The piece of bread they had eaten for lunch seemed like a very long time ago now.

"This stuff is for Case mate. He needs it." Brax apologetically replied as he directed Heath over to the couch. Heath didn't reply as he sat down next to Brax and handed Casey over to him. "Why don't you put the TV on?" Brax said in an attempt to distract Heath from the hunger pains. As empty as both their stomachs were, Brax could not do anything about it tonight. The three boys sat in silence as Brax fed Casey. Heath tucked himself under his big brother's arm and Brax had to stretch so that his arm could wrap around Heath and still be able to direct the bottle into Casey's mouth. The vibrant colours and sounds coming from the cartoons on TV were not enough to drown out the images of his lifeless mother that kept flashing through Brax's mind. Nor were they enough to make him forget the darkness from his dream when everything he loved had been taken from him.

-x-

A loud bang of the front door woke Brax from his doze. He looked down and saw that Casey was asleep in his arms and Heath was asleep snuggled into his lap. The light from the cartoons danced around the dark walls. Brax turned around just in time to see his father storm into his bedroom and slam the door behind him. Brax cautiously stood up, being careful not to wake Heath or Casey, and took the baby to his bassinet. Brax hesitated before slowly walking towards his father's room. He really didn't want to see the man but he needed answers. He gently opened the door. Danny was sitting on the edge of the bed removing his boots. "Whatta ya want boy?'' Danny growled.

"Did you see Mum? Is she OK?" Brax remained at the doorway, keeping his distance from a clearly irritated Danny.

"Yes I was dragged to the hospital thanks to your Mother's little stunt," an agitated Danny replied. "I don't know what she thinks she is playin' at."

"Is she OK?" Brax was becoming impatient.

"She won't be by the time I'm done with her!" Danny snapped. A wave of relief washed over Brax. His Mother was alive.

"Can we see her?"

"Quit pesterin' me boy!" Danny moaned. "They're cartin' your Mother off to the loony bin tomorrow thanks to this little episode."

"What? Where is she going? Why?" Brax frowned, nervously playing with the door handle.

"Cos she's crazy that's why! I'm done talkin' with ya. I'll take youse to the hospital in the mornin' before they drag her off if ya just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Danny threw his boot at Brax before flopping onto the bed. Brax just managed to close the door in time to dodge the flying shoe.

-x-

"Darryl, get over 'ere!" Danny Braxton barked as he emerged from his bedroom in the morning. Brax quickly followed his father's request and left Heath playing with Casey in their bedroom. Brax had the boys all ready and dressed in anticipation that Danny would stay true to his word and take them to the hospital that morning.

"Yes?" Brax looked up at his father.

"Don't give me that tone if ya know what's good for ya boy!" Danny snapped and Brax took a step backwards, angry with himself that he had managed to upset Danny already. "The docs told me to bring the kid's kit to the hospital, so I need ya to throw together some stuff for the rug rat and toss it in a bag. He'll be stayin' with ya mother thank god. I can finally get some peace from all that yelpin'."

Brax froze. Not only was his mother not coming home but neither was Casey by the sound of it. "Why can't he stay here with us Dad? I'll look after him and you won't hear him crying," Brax pleaded.

"We're leaving in 5," Danny turned his back to Brax and ambled down to the kitchen to make himself a morning coffee. Brax's shoulders slumped and he punched the wall in frustration. The sudden movement sent a ripple of pain through his ribcage. Clutching his chest he re-entered his bedroom and started throwing some of Casey's clothes into a plastic bag. Anger welling inside of him.

"What's wrong Brax?" Heath looked up from tickling Casey to see that Brax was huffily lobbing some of Casey's things into a bag. "What are you doing?"

"I'm packing a bag for Casey. He and mum are going away for a while," Brax grumbled.

"Where are they going?" Heath asked confused.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Brax yelled. He immediately felt guilty as he saw Heath recoil in shock at the venom in his voice. "Sorry mate. I'm not angry at you." Brax stated much more softly this time. "Can you carry Casey to the car for me and put him in the car seat? We are going to visit mum now."

Heath frowned at his brother. He wondered why Brax didn't want to carry Casey himself. It was then that he noticed the blue tinge to his big brother's lips and the shallow breaths he was taking. "Are you OK Brax?"

Brax nodded. "Just take Casey to the car will ya? We're going now." As soon as Brax started heading for the car, Heath picked up Casey and followed him out. "Oh and Heath, you can have the front seat today mate, because I'm going to sit in the back with Casey."

"No, that's Ok. I'll stay in the back with you," Heath muttered. Brax sighed. He had never known Heath to turn down a rare ride in the front seat before. He hoped that seeing their mother alive would help to ease his brother's obvious anxiety.

-x-

Brax and Heath followed Danny into their mother's hospital room. They had to walk past a police officer who was positioned at the door. Danny placed the capsule that held Casey down and sat down on a chair in the corner of the room. "I brought the boys like ya wanted. Now say your goodbyes so we can get outta here." Danny demanded. Brax looked over at his mother. She looked very pale and fragile, her hair was matted and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Come here Darryl," she beckoned him over. Cheryl grabbed her eldest son's hand. "They are trying to take me to the mental ward Darryl. You can't let them take me," she whispered tugging on his hand. "Please don't let them take me." Brax stood there and let Cheryl continue to clasp his hand. He didn't know what to say. These matters were out of his control.

"Give it a rest will ya woman? You're goin'. And I hope they throw away the key after this little attention seekin' stunt you pulled." Danny mocked.

Two doctors entered the room along with Lila, Brax's nurse from his stay in hospital. It was reassuring to see her familiar face. She smiled and gave the boys a gentle wave. "I hope that you have said your goodbyes Mrs Braxton because we will now be transferring you across to our psychiatric ward to continue your treatment there," the doctor stated firmly.

"I told youse, I'm not goin' and you can't make me." Cheryl defiantly bellowed as she continued to cling to Brax's hand.

"We have obtained the required paperwork for your involuntary admission Mrs Braxton. This is your last chance to sign in as a voluntary patient and make life a whole lot easier for yourself, or you will be admitted against your will," the other doctor spoke this time.

"Maybe you should listen to them mum," Brax whispered to his mother.

She turned to him with tears in her eyes. "I'm not crazy Darryl." She let go of his hand and he took a step back from the bed, nearly tripping over Heath in the process.

"What is it going to be Mrs Braxton? You will be going to a very nice facility where we can look after both you and your baby. What is his name?"

"Casey," Brax injected.

"Casey…..that's a nice name. Will you sign yourself in Mrs Braxton so we can give you the help that you need to look after Casey?" the doctor gently asked.

"No, I don't need help lookin' after myself or my own kid. I'm not going!" Cheryl barked.

"Right, if that's the way you want it we have no other choice other than to sign you in as an involuntary patient," the doctor matter-of-factly stated. Cheryl began to yell, lash out and try to rip the IV from her hand. Danny watched on amused. The policeman rushed into the room and cuffed her to the bed, while the doctors got ready to sedate her.

"I'm going to take the boys out of here they don't need to see this," Lila said as she grabbed Heath's free hand and led them out of the room. Out in the hallway, Lila let go of Heath and faced both boys.

"Can I stay goodbye to Casey?" Brax asked.

"I think it's best if you don't," she replied, staring down at the ground, not able to look into his sad eyes. "Should we go to the canteen and get something to eat instead?" Both boys nodded.

Lila brought a selection of food over to the table and watched as Brax and Heath shoveled it down like they hadn't eaten in days. "Did I choose well?" she smiled. They both gratefully nodded, their mouths too full to respond. As she looked on she now noticed the bluish colour of Brax's lips. "Darryl, have you been taking your pain medication?" Lila inquired. Brax shrugged. "Darryl, you promised me that you would take those tablets. We spoke about the complications that could arise if you didn't," she stated sternly, frowning to show her disapproval.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as licked up the last crumbs on his plate. It was at that moment Lila remembered why their mother had been admitted to hospital in the first place. She kicked herself for not joining the dots sooner.

"Were they your pills that your mother took yesterday?" Lila asked. Brax didn't respond and she knew that was his way of confirming her suspicions. "Oh Darryl, I'm sorry. You should have told me so I could help." She rubbed his arm. "Wait here! I'm going to go and find a doctor who can perform a chest x-ray, because I think you've got pneumonia. Then I'm going to find your dad and tell him that we might be awhile." Lila rushed off.

"What's mamonia Brax?" Heath asked as he moved his seat closer to his brother and once again grabbed his shorts.

"Pneumonia. It's something to do with the lungs I think."

"Will you have to stay in hospital again?" Heath shuddered and gripped Brax's shorts even tighter.

"No. I'm not staying here no matter what." Brax reassured.

"Where are they taking Mum and Casey?"

"To a different hospital."

"Why?"

Brax paused. How do you explain mental illness, addiction and depression to an 8-year-old? He barely understood himself. "I think it's so they can help her become happy again."

"How long will they be gone?" Heath asked.

"I don't know Heath," Brax replied sadly. He knew that his mother needed help and he was grateful that the doctors were assisting with that but he just wished they didn't have to take Casey as well. He was already missing him terribly.

When Lila returned she led the boys to the x-ray room. "Darryl, just go into this room and the doctor will tell you what to do." Looking at the worried look on his face she added, "It doesn't hurt." She grabbed Heath's hand. "Heath sweetie, let go of your brother, you can wait out here with me." Heath didn't let go and Lila registered why Brax looked so worried and it was not about the x-ray. It had not escaped her notice that Heath was sticking particularly close to his big brother but she didn't realise just how desperate Heath's dependency had become.

"Can Heath come too? I'm a bit scared to go in alone," Brax asked, not wanting his brother to be embarrassed. Lila knew what Brax was doing for Heath. This was not normal behavior for an eight year old but he had witnessed a traumatic event yesterday, that no child should have to deal with, so she went along with it.

"Ok, we will all go in," Lila sighed.

-x-

When the test results came back, the doctor confirmed Lila's thoughts. "You have pneumonia Darryl. You not breathing deeply enough undoubtedly caused it. That is why the pain medication is so important for rib injuries; it helps with the pain so you can breathe easily," the doctor explained.

"I'm not going back to hospital. I'm fine!" Brax stammered as Heath inched closer to him.

"You don't need to be hospitalised YET, but it may still come to that if you don't do what we ask!"

"I'll do anything!" Brax quickly replied while glancing down at Heath.

"Here is the new medication we need you to take for the pneumonia. And you need to rest! If you don't do these two things the pneumonia will get worse and you WILL have to have another visit to the hospital. Do you understand?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Brax stated.

"Thank you doctor. I'll take the boys back to their father now." Lila smiled at Brax and led the boys to the canteen where their father was waiting.

"About time!" Danny rumbled. "Get movin' to the car, we're goin'." Danny stood up and began to stride towards the exit.

"Mr Braxton, before you leave I need to have a word," Lila called out, racing after him. "Darryl has developed pneumonia due to a complication from his rib and lung injury. It is important that he takes it easy for the next week or so. Can you please ensure that he gets plenty of rest?"

"Oh I'll take good care of him dearie, don't you worry about that!" Danny smirked. Lila sadly watched on as Brax and Heath followed their father out the door.


End file.
